1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card-edge connector which is connected to front and back terminals provided on front and back surfaces of a substrate at an edge thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known card-edge connector having contacts which are to be connected to terminals of a substrate, the contacts can be elastically deformed by the substrate; or they may scrape the terminal coating off when the connector is connected to the edge of the substrate. To prevent this, for example, Japanese Examined Utility Model (Kokoku) Publication No. 3-47264 discloses a card-edge connector having a pair of split connector halves, each having contacts to which terminals provided on front and back surfaces of a substrate are to be connected, so that the connector halves can be interconnected while the contacts are in contact with the associated terminals.
Nevertheless, in the known card-edge connector, the connector halves are not identical in shape, thus resulting in increased manufacturing cost and difficult maintenance thereof.